User blog:MonkeyBoyGoku/Song of Hope Translation: (My interpretation)
Song of Hope Hi there! Geez, I haven't been on this site in a while. Update in my life, working on opening a new business, not easy. I found some free time this week, really want to get back into writing. So I just came here to post something I did a while back, it was a translation of the Song of Hope by FLOW, for the new Dragon Ball Z movie Battle of Gods. I was never that good at translating when I did do anything. Yet for this one, I wanted to help give one since their was nothing out on the web at the time. I even made a really cool video, but YouTube took it down within an hour. So I got upset and even more upset when the muted my other one. So by then I was going to post it here or somewhere else, then tragedy stuck and someone close to me lost someone close to them. To make a long story short I had to do overhaul on work, and works weeks of 12-16 hour shifts. This week I should have some time off and I'm really looking forward to being active again. To help get me back I'm starting with this, my interpretation of the lyrics for Song of Hope. I worked a long time on them and mainly did a basic translation. nothing special. So it's not perfect so don't rip on me, I think it sounds okay. As the God of the Yankees challenges me in a variety of ways. All day, all night! Once in a while I see you still stand up. The lights appearance resist dullness. Oh yeah, all right! Illuminate the sun! Give me Give me the power of Courage! Para-para Power! I get my wake up call now. Many times I will be battered and beaten My power so worn of course I stand up eager. In order to defend our little dream As I'm running back to be a HERO! I can tell there's trouble around here! I've only got one wish! However hard is has to be now, Even if every day is a crazy fight, A melody gives me courage gently resonating throughout my heart! Give me give me the power of energy Para-para power Invincible to enemy elements! Many times I will be battered and beaten Of Course I stand up eager! BakiBaki power! In order to defend the little dream As I'm running back to be a HERO! Now I firmly step this time while Securing our promising future I'm sure our world is still progressing Our time has just begun Believe me now as our forces meet Many times I will be battered and beaten Of Course I stand up eager Give me give me power Para-Para power Dazzlingly As I'm running back to be a HERO! Beyond the tears my chest is pounding Sounds come from far away, Full of thoughts Longing for an empty wish to come true I will continue to tomorrow! Beyond the tears my chest is pounding Sounds come from far away, Full of thoughts Longing for an empty wish to come true My Song of hope is sent to you! So some versus I struggled on and I believe they are inaccurate for the most part. Category:Blog posts